


What Dreams May Bring

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Moresomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: All together now! Archer/T'Pol/Tucker/Reed/Sato. (04/20/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Sensory overload.

Jon, Trip, T'Pol, Malcolm; Hoshi couldn't figure out who was whom.

She gave up trying and let them all wash over her.

Voices murmuring endearments, suggestions, encouragements. T'Pol softly begging Malcolm to enter her; her sharp cry and his low grunting as he rhythmically buried himself in her, the faint sound of their skin slapping together. Jon calling Hoshi's name; the low mewling coming from her throat, the vibration of Trip's moans against her clitoris. Breathing coming fast, in gasps and pants.

Hands roaming over smooth skin and rough skin, warm Vulcan skin and cool Human skin. Jon's hands threading through her hair guiding her head, Trip's holding her hips, skimming over the slope of her bottom. Hoshi's hands reaching out to cup a smooth breast and caress the tip to a rough nub. The silky feel of Jon's cock against her tongue, the spongy feel of the tip against her teeth. Each thrust of Malcolm's pushing T'Pol's shoulder gently into hers as she and the Vulcan devour Jon's cock and balls; lips and tongues meeting at the head for brief pre-cum flavored kisses before roaming over the hard length and heavy sacs again.

The muted light throwing hollows into shadow; emphasizing hard planes and soft curves. Teasing by revealing a section of skin here, hiding another there. Turning Trip's hair blond, Malcolm's mahogany. Reflecting off of sweat sheened bodies, showing expressions that could be agony or ecstasy. Lust and love mixes together in their eyes; want and desire are plainly exposed. The smooth undulation of flesh over flesh drives them on, fueling their fervor.

Sound, touch, sight; Hoshi's orgasm explodes, triggering the rest. She's lost in her petite mort, every nerve on fire as the group collapses to the floor.

Then nothing.

Only the sound of her rasping breath and the tingling echo of her orgasm.

Hoshi frantically sat up in bed, tangled sheets twisting around her as she searched for the others in her empty room. Realizing she was alone, her eyes slowly went to the open bottle of P'tostra a visiting alien had given each of the senior staff.

As she stared at the light refracting through the red glass, a new feeling washed over Hoshi, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

Regret, or relief.


End file.
